ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
While I Was Sleeping
While Gonavon is patrolling the city at night, Charlie is losing sleep - and suffering because of it. Transcript (It's about 10 o'clock at night, and Charlie is sleeping, her bright red hair falling around her face. Suddenly, she wakes up and goes to the window. She sits on the sill before falling backwards, seemingly to her death. However, Charlie grabs a branch and manages to get safely to the ground in one piece.) Charlie: Okay. Let's do this. (She transforms.) Gonavon: All right! Hopefully we run into someone. Charlie: Dude, that's exactly what we don't want to happen. Gonavon: You mean what you don't want to happen. (He flies off into the night, apparently unconcerned about how low he's going.) (Several hours later, Gonavon transforms, allowing Charlie to climb back up her tree and return to her bed. A short while later, her alarm goes off, and she has to change into her school uniform, braid her hair, pack her bag, and meet Jennifer, Candy, and Lena to walk to school. Whenever her friends try to speak to her, Charlie communicates in a series of grunts. Finally, they reach the school and find their class. As Mr. Sharpe explains mathematics, Charlie feels her eyelids droop.) Charlie's Thoughts: No! No no no! I have... To resist... (After a while, Charlie succumbs and rests her head on her arms.) Mr. Sharpe: (Noticing Charlotte is sleeping, he walks over to her desk and raps his stick on it.) Miss Tasker! Charlie: (She awakens, disoriented.) Seventy-three! (As she realizes what has happened, Charlie's face goes as red as her hair.) (After that particular disaster, Charlie and friends are hanging out in the halls.) Jennifer: Charlie, you're not doomed. Charlie: Yes I am. Sharpe doesn't let anyone forget anything they've done in that classroom. Candy: It can't be that bad. I'm sure everyone will forget all about it. Charlie: (She snorts.) Don't count on it. Mimosa Prep chicks can be mean when they want to. Candy: Yeah... I should know. Jennifer: Look, Charlie, you can't let one accident get you down. You still have the whole rest of the day. Charlie: Looks like I'll be sleeping through the rest of the day... C'mon, guys. We're gonna be late for science. (She walks into the classroom, takes her seat near the back, and rests her head in her hands.) Candy: (Some instinct tells Candy that Charlie is about to cry. She takes a seat next to her friend and puts a hand on Charlie's shoulder.) Charlie, please don't cry... You know that makes me cry, too... (As Candy speaks, her voice cracks a bit and tears well up in her eyes.) Charlie: Cee... Look, I'm not gonna cry, okay? (After a while, Jennifer and Lena enter and class begins. Thankfully, Charlie dodges sleep for the duration of class. Candy looks out the window and sees a pteranodon-style creature breathing fire.) Candy: Guys? Look. (The others see the creature as well. Jennifer knits her eyebrows in confusion.) Jennifer: How do we leave in the middle of school? Charlie: Maybe we could rustle up a distraction and sneak away in the confusion. Lena: That tactic only works in films. Candy: Look, let's just go. In a school like this, no one will notice four teenage girls gone. Jennifer: True... Charlie: I vote with Candy. Lena: It's unanimous, then. Let's go. (The Interplanetary Society makes their way through the halls, sneak out the door, and transform. Goravan summons her stick javelin, and she hears Gonavon chuckle slightly.) Goravan: (She turns and glares at her friend.) And your problem is? Gonavon: Nothing. You're sure you want to throw a stick? Goravan: Let me show you what this stick can do. (She chucks her weapon at the pteranodon. It pierces the creature's wing, causing it to emit a loud, shrill cry of pain. She turns to Gonavon and smirks.) See? Gonavon: (He rolls his eyes.) Fine. Burgan: Would you two save this ridiculous rivalry for later? We're in the middle of a fight here! Gonavon: I was just going. (While flying towards the creature, he heats himself up. When confident that he's hot enough, he grabs the pteranodon's neck, causing it to scream again.) Silver: You're putting it through too much, Gonavon! Stop! (She rushes over to the creature and attempts to wrestle Gonavon off of it.) Gonavon: Let me go, Silver! Silver: Not until you let go of its neck! (During this time, Gonavon's hand has remained on the creature's neck, giving it a serious burn. Gonavon manages to get Silver off of him and keep the writhing animal still long enough for Goravan to fire a sunbeam, killing it.) Gonavon: Whoo! Candy: (After they transform again, she looks confused.) Wait a minute. I think we just missed English. Burgan: (Her voice comes out of Lena's mouth.) No need to worry. After the battle, I modified the memories of everyone in the school. They think you never left. Jennifer: O... Kay then. C'mon, guys. (She and her friends return to school and hurry to history class. As usual, they choose seats in the back of the room and start speaking in low voices.) So, Charlie, back to your sleeping problem. What if we all rotated? I go from 10 to 12, you go from 12 to 2, Lena goes from 2 to 4, and Candy rounds it out by going from 4 to 6. Charlie: Nice! Good idea, Jenny. Jennifer: Thanks... (Her cheeks go slightly red.)